Cleyra's Trunk
Cleyra's Trunk is an enormous tree that houses the settlement of Cleyra. It is protected from outsiders by a magical sandstorm. Its paths are a winding, sandy maze that require various switches and obstacles to overcome to reach the top. Story Zidane and his party make their way to Cleyra to protect it from Queen Brahne and her Alexandrian Army who have destroyed Burmecia. Many Burmecians made their way to Cleyra as refugees, including the King of Burmecia. To reach Cleyra, they must navigate their way through the maze of tree roots and quicksand. After the Ritual Dance is performed and the strings of the harp shatter, the storm protecting Cleyra dissipates, and the party descends the tree trunk, finding only a couple of soldiers. They stop at the bridge, where Freya realizes such a small legion could not constitute a proper attack. Puck arrives to confirm what they were starting to suspect: the soldiers at the trunk were just a decoy. Locations Cleyra's Trunk and in turn, Cleyra, lies east of Burmecia. Before the events at Burmecia the trunk is inaccessible as the sandstorm is too powerful, but after the initial battle with Beatrix the player is free to enter. Tree Roots ; Marked by what appears to be the top of a monster's skull as a makeshift bridge of sorts, it is here the party enter, struggling against the sandstorm, which Freya notes is beginning to subside. ; A simple path marks this area. Surrounding the path are numerous twisting roots, and the trunk can clearly be seen ahead. ; In order to progress into the trunk of the tree itself, a lever has to be pulled. This is located at the top right and up the steps. Once pulled the door will open into the trunk. Tree Trunk Inside the tree, the paths become sandy, and falling sand often serves to block the party's progress, the flow of which sometimes needs to be stopped in order to proceed or obtain treasure. The trunk areas provides the first opportunity for the player to learn the valuable Blue Magic spell Auto-Life by having Quina eat a Carrion Worm. ; Treasure: Phoenix Down ; Treasure: Magician Shoes, Ice Staff (only obtainable before the sand flow is altered in the Sand Switch Area) ; Here the player must climb two sets of tree roots. Once the sand flow has been altered in the Sand Switch Area, trying to cross the falling sand to the bottom will cause Zidane to stumble. ; In the lower right hand corner is a hole which must be interacted with. Zidane sticking his hand into it prompts a change in the sand flow outside. Treasure: Ether ;Sand Base (filled with sand) The Ice Staff will no longer be accessible here if the player did not pick it up before the sand flow was altered. A high ledge with a Silk Robe and second pair of Magician Shoes is visible, but not accessible until the player reaches the settlement. ; A moogle by the name of Monev resides in a hollow within the internal roots. If the player received a Mognet letter from Atla in Burmecia, they can deliver it to Monev. Treasure: Needle Fork, Tent ; The right path leads to a bridge and ultimately to Cleyra. The left path leads to a treasure chest. Treasure: Flame Staff ; Zidane and Quina can been seen falling past this bridge after being pulled into the Antlion's sand pit. ; Going straight ahead leads to the lower sand path, while heading left leads to the upper sand path. Treasure: Desert Boots, Remedy, Mythril Vest ; In order to stop the sand flow on the upper path, the lever must be pulled on the lower Sand Lever path. Treasure: Mythril Gloves (lower path), Potion (upper path) ; The lever on the lower path must be pulled in order to stop the sand flow on the upper sand path and so be able to access the upper area. Treasure: Elixir ; Nearing the top of the trunk are three quicksand pits. The player must carefully work their way around them, or if they fall into one, repeatedly press to escape. Should they fail to do this a fixed battle against a Sand Scorpion will occur. Treasure: 900 Gil, Hi-Potion ; The path leading to the ladder that will take the player to Cleyra settlement. ; Treasure: Gysahl Greens ; The settlement of Cleyra is just up the stairs. Quests Mognet The moogle Monev can be found in the Sandfall area. If the party received the letter from Atla in Burmecia, they can deliver it to Monev. He does not have a letter to give to the party. Blu Mag Quina can eat Carrion Worm to learn Auto-Life, Dragonfly to learn Matra Magic, Sand Scorpion to learn LV3 Def-Less, and Zuu to learn White Wind. Items Enemies The Sand Scorpion appears as a fixed encounter whenever Zidane fails to escape the sand pits in time. * Carrion Worm x2 * Crawler * Dragonfly * Sand Golem/Core * Sand Scorpion (fixed) * Zuu * Soldier x2 Musical themes The theme of the trunk is called "Cleyra's Trunk". Gallery ;Artwork Cleyra Trunk Entrance FFIX Art.jpg|Cleyra Trunk entrance. CleyraTrunkConcept.png|Trunk artwork. Cleyra's Trunk Artwork.jpg|Trunk artwork. Cleyra Trunk FFIX Art 1.jpg|Trunk artwork. Cleyra Trunk FFIX Art 2.jpg|Trunk artwork. Cleyra Trunk FFIX Art 3.jpg|Trunk artwork. Cleyra Trunk FFIX Art 3.jpg|Trunk artwork. ;Backgrounds and Screenshots CleyraTrunk1-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk2-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk3-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk4-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk5-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk6-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk7-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk14Clear.png|Tree Trunk without the sandstorm. CleyraBridge.png|Bridge. CleyraSandpit.png|Sandpit. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IX